indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Mutt Williams
|profession=Student Treasure hunter Motorcycle mechanic |allegiances=Marion Ravenwood Harold Oxley Henry "Indiana" Jones, Jr.}} Mutt Williams, born Henry Jones III, was the son of Marion Ravenwood and Indiana Jones. In 1957, he accompanied Jones, Ravenwood, Harold Oxley and George McHale on a quest for a crystal skull. Biography Early life After Indiana Jones left Marion Ravenwood a week before their wedding, she gave birth to a son who she named Henry Jones III. Marion went on to marry Colin Williams, who Mutt was led to believe was his biological father. Mutt also befriended Professor Harold Oxley, who became a surrogate father to him when Colin was killed during World War II. Search for Oxley When Oxley went missing in Peru, Marion followed and ended up disappearing as well. She managed to get a letter to her son telling Mutt to find Jones. He caught up the archaeologist just as he was leaving on a train to New York City, having decided to leave the country for London. After convincing Indiana to come along with him, they go to a diner, where Mutt delivers a letter sent by his mother, "Mary Williams". But then two KGB agents who were watching tried to capture the duo, only being stopped by Mutt starting a fight between the Greasers and Socialites. The archaeologist and his new sidekick get away on Mutt's motorcycle, and a chase through the Marshall College campus begins, ending when one of the two persuing Russian cars crashes into the statue memorial of Marcus Brody. After Indiana and Mutt solve the riddles written in dead language from the letter, they go to the possible location of Oxley - Nazca, Peru. There, in an old spanish tomb, they found a Crystal Skull that Oxley had returned to where he had found it. But as they were leaving the tomb, a group of Russian agents captured them. The agents took them to their camp, where Mutt was reunited with Marion. Unfortunately, Oxley was also at the camp, and was insane from the Crystal's power. Mutt later created a diversion for the group to escape, but they were recaptured. After this, his mother told him that Indiana was his real father. The group later made another escape attempt, during which Mutt fought Irina Spalko. After escaping the Russians, the group came to the temple where the Crystal Skull was supposed to be returned, where the Russians caught up with them again. When the Crystal Skull's power was activated, the group escaped again. Mutt later attended his parents' wedding. Personality and traits Preferring his motorcycle to his classical education, and his switchblade to a school uniform, Mutt Willaims never much cared for prep school life. He always turned down every preppy school he's ever attended, and seeks to spend his time fixing motorcycles, combing his hair, and playing with his switchblade. Though he shows no interest, Mutt is known to be highly skilled in the courses he's taken at school, notably fencing during his duel with Irina Spalko. He is also interested in reading. Even the son of Indiana Jones doesn't see eye-to-eye with his own father. When first introduced, The father-son relationship between Indy and Mutt was rather comical, such as the time Mutt paid no attention to his own father's snake phobia while attempting to rescue him in a rather comedic fashion. Eventually, Indy accepts him as "Junior", a name his father gave to him. "You're going back to school" - Indy "What happened to "If that's what you love don't let anyone tell you different"?!" "That's before I was your father!" - Indy Equipment and Vehicle Mutt tends to carry a handheld switchblade and a comb with him at all time, he also drives a Harley Davidson motorcycle, all items he seems to be rather protective of. Behind the scenes The concept of Indiana Jones having offspring was introduced in The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles, in which Old Indy is shown to have an adult daughter.The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles, "Ireland, April 1016" During development of Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, Frank Darabont's script, Indiana Jones and the City of the Gods, involved Indy and Marion having a 13-year-old daughter. However, Spielberg objected to the idea, finding it too similar to The Lost World: Jurassic Park.The Complete Making of Indiana Jones, Chapter 11: "Atomic Ants from Space: May 1989 to June 2007" p.231-247 According to Crystal Skull screenwriter David Koepp, Mutt Williams was developed by Jeff Nathanson and George Lucas. Koepp wanted to make Mutt into a nerd, but Lucas refused, explaining he had to resemble Marlon Brando in The Wild One; "he needs to be what Indiana Jones' father thought of him – the curse returns in the form of his own son – he's everything a father can't stand". Producer Frank Marshall felt Mutt brings humor to the story because of his youthful arrogance, causing banter with the older and wiser Jones. It was long-rumored that Mutt is Indiana's son, However, Spielberg dodged the idea up until the film's release, saying: "I wouldn't say it's a father-son story. The new Indy movie is about a great quest, an amazing quest — and that’s all I’m gonna say.". Mutt Williams was played by Shia LaBeouf in Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. LaBeouf was Spielberg's first and only choice for the role. Excited at the prospect of being in an Indiana Jones film, LaBeouf signed on without reading the script and did not know what character he would play. He worked out and gained fifteen pounds of muscle for the role, and also repeatedly watched the other films to get into character. LaBeouf also watched Blackboard Jungle and The Wild One to get into his character's mindset, copying mannerisms and words from characters in those films, such as the use of a switchblade as a weapon. Lucas also consulted on the greaser look, joking that LaBeouf was "sent to the American Graffiti school of greaserland". LaBeouf pulled his hip's rotator cuff when filming his duel with Spalko, which was his first injury in his career. The injury got worse throughout filming until it pulled his groin. Authentic 1950s jackets were found for LaBeouf's costume, while Harley-Davidson provided his motorcycle. Two 3 ¾" figures of Mutt, a deluxe figure of him on his motorcycle, an Adventures Heroes figurine, and a 12" figure were released in 2008. Mutt is available in three Lego sets based on Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. George Lucas is interested in producing a spin-off about Mutt and his own adventures, with Indiana in a supporting role. Due to their characters being developed at different times, the relationship between Mutt and his sister is unknown. It should be noted that a number of Jones family members are seen to be present at a Thanksgiving dinner in the episode "Peking, March 1910" of The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles. Appearances *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (novel)'' *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (comic)'' *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' *''LEGO Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Brick'' *''Indiana Jones (game)'' Sources *''The Lost Journal of Indiana Jones'' *''Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide'' Notes and references External links * Williams, Mutt Williams, Mutt Williams, Mutt Williams, Mutt